


We are burning

by Look_for_the_miracles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Battle of Mustafar (Star Wars), Hurt, Hurt Anakin Skywalker, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Inspired by Achilles Come Down (Gang of Youths), Movie: Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, POV Obi-Wan Kenobi, Planet Mustafar (Star Wars), ROTS, Revenge of the Sith, Sad, Sith Anakin Skywalker, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Look_for_the_miracles/pseuds/Look_for_the_miracles
Summary: A short poem about the events of Anakin and Obi-Wan's duel on Mustafar: inspired by Achilles Come Down by Gang of Youths.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	We are burning

Burning,

The planet is burning,

Our bond is burning,

We are burning,

Space stretches on between us,

Crackling and sparking,

Ashes and smoke obscure us,

We are crumbling into shades,

Each blow sizzles between us,

Pain beyond pain,

Worse than any injury,

We shatter apart,

Desperate, desperate, desperate,

Don’t do it,

Don’t do it,

Don’t do it,

Words worse than burns,

Claims sharper than swords,

Slicing into each other with every breath,

Hate, hate, hate,

A final blow,

An ending at last,

You were my brother,

I loved you.

**Author's Note:**

> So, thanks to a Tumblr post by katierosefun, I heard this song for the very first time. And it's just so perfect for Anakin's fall. Just perfect. I was inspired right there and then to write something, anything. And this poem spilled out.
> 
> I might well write a longer fic about this latter on. But for now, I just had to get my thoughts out. I hope you enjoyed reading them!


End file.
